Glinting Swords
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is no longer alone on his journey for One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. He has his sister Crystal with him to get his crew and go on his adventures. Will Crystal be able to control her feelings for the first mate? And will Luffy allow them to even be together if she can't? Or will the world keep them apart because it could be deadly if they both fell in love?


**One Piece (C) Eichiro Oda OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Here's another new story for you guys! Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Moh! Luffy! Where did you go?" A girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes shouted.

Her chest bounced as she let out a huff and slammed her fists onto her hips. She looked around for the missing boy who just seconds ago was with her.

"He's in big trouble," She said to herself, giving up as she began to sail towards the nearest island.

The girl stopped as she spotted a pirate ship up ahead, her mind instantly thinking the worst he could do on there. Screams were heard on the ship along with fighting and running footsteps.

"Luffy you idiot." She sighed, rowing over quickly.

She jumped up quickly on the edge of the ship, and watched as Luffy was chased by a group of men.

"It's not fair to attack with more people!" Luffy shouted as he ran.

"What did he do this time?" She asked, dropping to the deck.

"Y-y-y-y-you're a pirate!" A pink-haired little boy said as he pointed at her with wide eyes.

"Watch out," she said, watching as Luffy grabbed onto one of the masts and kept on running, his arm stretching out.

"Just kidding," Luffy laughed looking back at the pirates as they sweated and ran screaming from the devil fruit user.

Luffy flew through the air and crashed into the men like a bowling ball into pins. The girl pushed back on the pink haired boy, letting the men fly past him.

"Nice one Luffy!" The girl said, running over to Luffy and high-fiving him.

"Crystal! You found me!" He said with a wide smile, hugging her tightly.

"You idiot! Where did you think you were going?" She asked him as she punched his head.

"Luffy, what are you?" The pink haired boy asked.

"He's a rubberman," "I'm a rubber man,"

Both Luffy and Crystal said together, pulling on his mouth either way.

"Rubberman…what…" He said, staring with wider eyes the size of dinner plates.

A huge round woman with bad complexion and messy hair walked up behind him, making the small boy cower behind Luffy and Crystal. She had a huge club in her hand, ready to hit anyone who stood in her way.

"You ate a devil's fruit, right?" She asked with a husky voice.

Luffy and Crystal let go of his mouth as he looked at her with disinterest. "Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi."

"I've heard the rumors about it, but I never thought it really existed." She said, her interest perking at Luffy. "You also have some moves…Are you a bounty hunter?"

Crystal and Luffy looked at one another and laughed loudly, giving her identical cheeky smiles. "I am a pirate!"

"A pirate? Just you?" She asked amused.

"Nope, my sister too!" He said, looking at Crystal. "It's just me and her for now, but we'll find a crew eventually."

"Let's see. About 10 people sounds about right," Crystal told him, thinking of the powerful crew they'll have.

She began laughing at the two, making Crystal furrow her brows in irritation.

"I see. You two are pirates. That makes us enemies doesn't it?" She asked challengingly.

Crystal smirked with Luffy at the woman as the boy quaked behind them in fear.

"Luffy-san, Crystal-san…..run," The boy told the two, making them make O's with their mouths and look at him confused.

"Why?" Luffy asked him.

"You saw that power of the iron club didn't you?" He asked Luffy in fear.

"I didn't, so I don't care," Crystal said, linking her arms behind her head. "This old hag doesn't scare me,"

"This person is the stron…." He tried to argue, but stopped as him and Luffy looked at one another, as if talking to each other silently.

"The number one what?" She asked him with a proud smirk, trying to make him grovel before her.

"Num…Num….Num…" He struggled with himself. "Number one stinking ugly old hag!" He yelled at her with his hands in fists.

Her crew grew white and their eyes rolled back into their heads with their jaws dropped. The woman's eyes grew shadowed and black as she gritted her teeth angrily. Crystal had to hold back a laugh as she looked at the boy try to so hard for the correct definition of her. Luffy finally burst out laughing, causing Crystal to lose her control and burst out laughing with him.

"What did you say?" She asked pissed off; the veins in her face and head popping out as she glared at him.

"I'll join the Marine's! Join and fight pirate's like you!" He told her bravely.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" She asked him.

Crystal and Luffy were still laughing loudly as they let the boy's words pass through their minds and echo, making them burst out all the more.

"I know! I'll…I'll do what I want!" He shouted at her. "Join the marine's…..Join the Marine's and capture you!"

Crystal liked the courage in the boy. To stick up to this woman who he was obviously terrified of, and to stick with his dream no matter what has happened.

"Little brat!" She screamed, lifting her club up into the air.

The boy began to scream as he held his face as his eyes grew abnormally wide and bloodshot in fear.

"Well said," Crystal said, patting his head as Luffy walked in front of him.

She swung down with the club and hit Luffy directly on the head with the club, making the boy shut up and stare in shock at the damage it would most likely create. The floor beneath Luffy's feet cracked and splintered from the hit.

"Stop playing," Crystal chuckled at her brother.

Luffy smiled and let out a small laugh. "Doesn't hurt," He told her. "Because I'm rubber,"

He lifted his arm and knocked the club away from his head, sending her back a couple steps. He stretched his arm out back behind him as Crystal moved the boy over once again from the hit.

"Gomu Gomu no…." Luffy said, smiling brightly at the fun. "Pistol!"

He let his arm snap back towards him, flying towards the woman pirate, knocking her in the stomach, off the ship, and into the air past the human eye.

"Hey," Luffy said, catching his arm and looking at the rest of the crew.

"Yes!" They all said terrified.

"Give Coby a boat. He's going to join the Marine's." Luffy told them sternly. "let him go."

"Yes! Yes!" They said, sounding like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Luffy-san," Coby said thankfully, looking at Luffy.

Explosions rocked the waters as the ship moved and almost knocked the three off their feet. They turned and looked at the three Marine ships firing at them.

"That's the…Marine's!" Coby said amazed.

"Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Luffy asked him happily.

"Baka!" Crystal said, hitting his head once again. "If he goes, they'll know he worked for a pirate!"

"They'd arrest me before I join!" Coby argued with him.

"Well, we're pirates! We have to run!" Luffy said, winding his arm around Crystal and jumping over the edge of the ship.

"Come with us!" Crystal said, extending her hand in the small boat.

Coby smiled thankfully and jumped in, but grabbed the edge of the boat as Crystal untied the ropes and let them drop to the sea. A girl screamed as they hit the water, making Crystal look over and spot an orange haired woman tying up a bag on her own small boat. They moved quickly and got away from the Marines just before they got hit by a cannonball.

They sailed out on the open sea, sitting back as the wind blew gently.

"We got away somehow," Coby said, putting his hand up to his forehead to block the sun as he looked out at the sea.

"That was fun!" Luffy said with a deep sigh and a laugh.

"Um, Luffy-san, Crystal-san," Coby said, catching their attentions. "if One Piece is your goal, that means you are heading towards the grand line right?"

"That's right," Crystal said with a smile.

"It's also called the graveyard of pirates," He told them.

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew," Luffy said, looking over at Crystal. "That's why my sister is my co-captain!"

"You're that strong?" Coby asked looking at Crystal in surprise.

"Having a brother like Luffy, you become pretty strong," She said with a smirk.

"That pirate hunter…" Luffy said, changing it from Crystal. "What kind of guy is he?"

"Who?" Crystal asked confused.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Coby asked unfazed. "I heard that he was captured by the Marines."

"What? He's weak then," Luffy said with a pout.

"Roronoa Zoro? I feel like I've heard that name before." Crystal said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Not at all!" Coby shouted at Luffy, running over and grabbing the barrel on the boat. "He's a terrifying beast!" Realization dawned on Coby roughly. "Why are you asking this?"

Luffy smirked at Coby, giving him a wide smile. "If he was a good guy. I thought I'd make him part of my crew,"

Coby stared horrorstruck at Luffy as he turned to Crystal pleadingly. "Please don't let him do something so reckless!"

"I can't stop my brother when he has his sights set." She chuckled, patting his head.

The day went by quickly as the seagulls cried overhead. The sun was shining, the ocean rushing gently, and the wind gave a slight breeze.

"Such nice weather!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms out and leaning back.

"We'll reach an island with a Marine base if we stay on this course." Coby said, directing the sails carefully.

"Coby, you're pretty amazing," Crystal told him, looking at the boy as he controlled the boat. "Are we really going to reach our destination?"

"Of course!" Coby said proudly. "It's the most basic skill for people who sail out on the sea."

Crystal chuckled and rubbed her head. "Well Luffy is useless there, and I'm not very good either. I can sail, just not as good as you."

"He's held there," Coby said, looking at the two seriously. "The famous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro!" Coby turned grim as Crystal watched with interest. "He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He's a demon in a human body."

"I don't think he's that bad," Crystal said with a warm smile.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Luffy said in anxiousness.

Coby shook his head as the island neared finally and their boat was steered into port to be docked.

"We're here! The town where the Marine's are!" Luffy said with his fist up in the air.

They looked up the hill and saw the giant building that had the Marine's logo across it. They walked through the town, looking around and seeing what they had.

"Hey, Luffy-san," Coby said, begging now. "It's really not a good idea to make him part of your crew."

"We haven't decided if he's a good person yet," Crystal reassured him.

"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" He shouted at them desperately.

Luffy and Crystal grabbed a pear nearby, taking a bite out of it and smiling. Crystal flipped the vendor a coin as he looked at it and smiled.

"I wonder if that Zoro is inside that base," Luffy wondered aloud.

Everyone on that street with them jumped away and looked at them in fear, gasping loudly at the new arrivals.

"It seems Zoro's name is taboo here." Coby whispered to him quietly.

They kept on walking, leaving the people alone to do what they were doing before.

"Anyway, let's head to the base. You want to join the Marine's right?" Crystal asked Coby, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Coby said shyly. "But I'm not ready yet. I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base."

Once again the villagers jumped away with gasps and shouts from the taboo name that they didn't know of. They stared at the villagers in confusion at the weird reaction.

Luffy began to laugh as they continued to walk through the streets, putting a hand to his chest in joy. "This is a very interesting town!"

"That's strange," Crystal said with a raised eyebrow.

"I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of a captain?" Coby asked, looking at the two siblings walking next to one another. "This really worries me," He mumbled.

"Maybe they just like to do that," Luffy said oblivious.

"I don't think so…" Coby argued, but stopped as they froze in front of the Marine's large metal gate entrance.

"This is it," Crystal said with a smile.

"I'm finally here," Coby whined, with tears in his eyes happily. He wiped at his eyes as he sucked in his stopped up nose. "This is where we part Luffy-san, Crystal-san."

Luffy walked forward and began to climb the wall, ignoring Coby's little speech of gratitude going on. Coby looked up and paniced seeing the pirate breaking the rules.

"Luffy-san! What are you doing?" Coby asked, and then stared at the blonde who jumped up next to him, squatting on the wall. "Crystal-san!"

"Where is that demon?" Luffy asked, looking carefully around.

"He wouldn't be in a place like this." Coby argued, "He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside."

"There he is!" Crystal said happily, watching as Luffy dropped to the floor.

They moved further down the wall and stared at the man in the greenish black pants and boots, a green harimaki, and a greenish-black bandana over his head that was tied to a cross standing in the ground.

"See, that guy," Luffy said as Coby climbed up next to them.

"He can't be here…" Coby sucked in a loud breath as he looked at the man drooping there.

"If we untie that rope he can escape right?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" Coby shouted at him angrily.

Crystal tuned out their little rant at one another as she stared at Zoro, her eyes going up him slowly as she tried to read him. He didn't seem that bad, but a lot of people don't seem like that at first.

"Hey, you guys," Zoro said, making Coby scream like a little girl. "you're bothering me," He looked up at them, making Crystal's heart skip a beat at the intensity of his eyes. "Get lost,"

Crystal turned her attention to her left as a little girl propped a ladder up on the wall looked at them and shushed them, before hopping over the wall expertly with a rope. She had food in her hands, making Crystal understand immediately. Crystal watched as the little girl ran over to the pirate hunter, giving him a big smile with Coby freaking out next to Crystal.

Zoro's whole demeanor changed as he looked at the little girl. "What?" He asked lightly.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked him with a big smile. "I made you some onigiri."

"you're going to be killed shorty. Go away." He said this as if warning her, not threatening her, making Crystal look at him with a new view.

"You haven't eaten anything though," She told him, unwrapping the leaf she had around the rice balls. "Here! This is my first time though, but I made it with all my heart!" She said brightly and with a big smile.

Zoro started as he looked at the girl. "I'm not hungry! You're annoying, hurry up and go home!" he shouted at her. Her face fell as she looked at him. "I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!"

Three men came up to the gate to the yard. "You shouldn't be bullying kids." One of them said smugly.

Zoro looked at him with a glare, and Crystal understood perfectly why he was threatening the kid now. The guy walking up made her want to puke. His whole attitude said ugly and spoiled.

"Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro." The man said with a smug smile.

She heard Luffy complaining next to her about another weird person walking up, and Coby telling him the girl would be safe now that the Marine's were there.

"Hey, that onigiri looks pretty good." The man said, staring down at the girl. He snatched one up and took a bite before she could tell him no, but he instantly spat it out and grabbed his throat in disgust. "Nasty! It's full of sugar! Onigiri needs salt! Salt!" He shouted at the small girl.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet," She said sadly, still holding onto the last onigiri.

The man hit the onigiri to the floor and began stomping on it as she crouched down and tried to make him stop. She cried and shouted at him, but he continued to smash the rice into the ground until he was satisfied.

"I tried to make it with all my heart." The little girl cried.

Crystal narrowed her eyes at the man as she stood up on the wall and glared with full force at the dirty Marine who just made a small girl cry.

"you haven't read this poster yet?" The man said holding his forehead and pulling out a piece of paper. "Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed." He recited to her, making her fearful. "Captain Morgan. Brat, you know who my father is right?" He looked at the Marine behind him and jerked his thumb back. "Hey, toss this brat out." The Marine looked at him in shock, but couldn't talk back as the man grabbed his collar and glared. "I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!"

The Marine nodded his head and agreed as he walked over to the young girl and crouched down, picking her up lightly. "Little girl, I'm sorry for having to hurt you." He apologized to her.

The little girl was thrown over the wall as she screamed. Luffy thought quickly and launched himself off the wall and caught the girl, wrapping around her before they hit the ground roughly. Crystal looked at the little girl and saw she was fine, listening to the smug man laugh in the background and talk to Zoro.

"I'll make it through this month," Zoro told them. "Only 10 more days."

"Only if you live that long," The man said, walking out of the yard with the two marines.

Crystal hopped down from the wall and walked over to Zoro. When his eyes opened she was bent over slightly, looking him in the eyes analyzingly.

"You don't seem like such a bad guy." She told him. "To be publicly humiliated."

"Mind your own business," He shouted at her angrily.

"I would have escaped already," Crystal told him with a smile.

"I'm different from you," He told her with a smirk. "I'll survive and show all of them. Definitely,"

She let out a small laugh, taking a step back from him. "You're strong," She told him with a smile. "Yet you care for others. That is the most powerful strength you can have." She said.

"Wait a minute," He said as she was about to walk off. "Can you give me that?"

"You want a dirtball now," She asked, picking it off the floor.

"Shut up and give it to me!" He shouted, making her pout.

She tossed it to him, letting him catch it with his open mouth. She watched as he chewed and swallowed it, giving a loud gulp and satisfied sigh.

"It was good. Thanks for the food." He said politely.

Crystal smiled warmly and took a couple steps towards him. She leaned forward and cupped his cheek, kissing the other one gently and making him blush. "Stay alive and strong," She told him.

She jumped over the wall and walked into the village with Luffy, Coby, and the girl, telling the small girl what Zoro had said about her food.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he ate every last bite," Crystal said, smiling as the girl almost cried in joy.

"Is Zoro really an evil guy like they said?" Coby asked, doubting what the Marine's say.

"No!" The girl shouted defiantly. "He's in jail because of us."

She began to tell them the story about how Helmeppo who was the man that was so smug was Captain Morgan's son and thought he ran the place. One day he brought in a wolf as his pet and let it into their restaurant to eat the people's food. When Rika tried to get the wolf to stop it turned on her and tried to eat her instead. Zoro threw a stool at it, knocking it unconscious at Helmeppo's feet. He punched Helmeppo when he tried to attack him and put his sword next to his face, making the man scared like a child.

Helmeppo threatened to tell his father and have Rika and her mother executed for the trouble, making Zoro glare harder at him. Instead of doing that he made a deal with Zoro; if Zoro lasted one month in jail, then he'd let him go along with Rika and her mother. Zoro agreed to it, for the sole fact it would help the two girls, and he dropped his sword. She told them it had been three weeks since then and Helmeppo took every chance to hit and kick Zoro as he was tied to that post.

"So that's what happened," Coby said with a sigh of regret.

A crash was heard inside, making the others turn and head inside the restaurant. Helmeppo sat there with a glass of wine and feet on the table as he gloated to everyone in there.

"I'm tired of waiting. I've decided to execute Roronoa Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone," He told them with a laugh.

Something inside Crystal snapped as she ran over to him and slammed her fist into his cheek, sending him spiraling from the table and his glass of wine to fly to the ground. Helmeppo crashed into the wall and held his face as he glared at Crystal.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked flinching from her stare.

Luffy stepped up and was about to hit him also when Coby grabbed him from behind and told him to stop. "He's trash!" Luffy shouted.

"Do you know who I am? I am Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo cried.

"Like I give a fuck?" Crystal shouted at him.

"I'll tell my father and have you executed!" Helmeppo shouted at her.

"Then tell him! Bring him! Cry like the spoiled brat you are!" She yelled at him threateningly.

They walked back to Zoro once Helmeppo was gone, and this time Luffy walked into the yard, looking at Zoro directly. Crystal stood next to her brother with her arms crossed angrily.

"You guys again? You have too much free time." Zoro pointed out to them.

"I'm going to untie the ropes, and you're going to become my nakama," Luffy told him straight out. "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew,"

"I refuse!" He shouted. "You want to make me a bad guy? How annoying.." He turned his face from them in irritation.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked him stubbornly.

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?" Zoro asked stubbornly also. He looked back at Crystal and bit his tongue, seeing the way her eyes changed when he said that.

"Does it matter?" Luffy said with a smile. "You're known as an evil pirate hunter."

"I don't care what society says." He said with a sigh. "I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive, and do what I want to do." He smiled at them victoriously.

"Is that so?" Luffy said, but smiled and crossed his arms as he turned slightly. "But I've already decided that you will be my nakama."

"You can't decide that by yourself!" Zoro shouted at him in disbelief.

"You use a sword, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, but that stupid son took them." Zoro sighed.

"I'll go get it for you," Luffy said with a proud smirk. "So when I return your sword, you'll become my nakama."

"You really are dense," Zoro growled.

Luffy laughed and ran the opposite way of the building. Zoro shouted at him for going the wrong way, and closed his eyes as he sighed. Luffy stretched his arms past Zoro, making the swordsman widen his eyes and stare.

"Gomu Gomu No Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he flew past Crystal and Zoro and up into the Marine headquarters.

"That guy, what the hell is he?" Zoro asked, staring at Luffy as he flew up into the air.

"A rubberman," Crystal said, looking at Zoro with a fierce look. She sighed and began trying to untie his arms from the tight knots. "You'll have to escape, Zoro."

"Stop that! If you do that you'll be killed!" He shouted at her.

She stopped and looked at him, before giving him a big smile. "It wouldn't be the first time someone was trying to kill me,"

Coby came running in and trying to undo his other arm, making Zoro shout in protest once again.

"I can't run away! Only ten more days left!" He argued with them.

Crystal turned on him and smacked his cheeks in between her hands, making him look directly at her. "You won't be alive that long! You'll be executed tomorrow!" She shouted at him, trying to get him to understand.

"What?" Zoro asked confused, staring at her light blue eyes that were intense with emotions.

"Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise," Crystal said, letting him go and continuing on the knot. "That's why I got mad and punched Helmeppo. My brother would have too if Coby didn't stop him." She said, making Zoro stare in shock. "Right now he's being chased by the Marine's." She stopped and looked at him again. "I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but please, help my brother." She begged him.

Zoro looked intensely at the Marine building as his head thought of how these random strangers are now helping him escape his death.

"Right now, Luffy-san and Crystal-san are the only ones who can save you." Coby told him, finally speaking up. "And I think you are the only one who can help them in turn."

"Hold it right there!" Marine's shouted as tens of them came out into the yard with guns.

A huge man with an axe for a hand walked forward and glared at them. "By the treason you have committed against me, all three of you will be executed right here."

Coby let out a fearful shout as tears came to his eyes, and Zoro stared at them as if they were nothing. Crystal stood up completely and held her chin up as she walked in front of Zoro and Coby, blocking them from the Marines.

Zoro stared in horror as Crystal stood her ground in front of them, ready to take the bullets that were aiming for her. He couldn't even help her; he felt so weak once again for not being able to protect a girl.

"Fire!" Morgan shouted, making the Marine's pull the triggers and fire at them.

Luffy landed suddenly in front of Crystal with his arms out, taking all the bullets to his body.

"You!" Zoro shouted, looking at the boy with the strawhat.

"Luffy-san!" Coby cried.

"Mugiwara," Morgan grumbled, looking at him.

Crystal could feel the bullets stretch past her on Luffy's skin as she touched her hands to his back, seeing him hunch over from the force.

"It won't work!" Luffy shouted, stretching out his body with his arms up into the air, sending the bullets right back at the Marine's. Luffy began to laugh as he marveled at himself. "I told you didn't I? I'm so strong!"

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked him in shock.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And this is my sister Crystal," He said with a smile, patting Crystal's head. "I'm the man who will become the next Pirate King!"

"W-what? Become the next Pirate King?" Zoro asked with disbelief. "Do you understand what you are saying?"

"A pirate king is a pirate king." Luffy said with a small laugh.

Crystal ignored their little chat going on behind her as Luffy was getting Zoro to agree to be a pirate and to take the swords. But Crystal's attention was on Morgan, and the Captain's attention was on her.

"I know you," Morgan said, taking a step towards her. "Hurry up and cut them to pieces!" he commanded his soldiers.

They charged towards the group, making Coby panic as Luffy made the knot tighter. Crystal walked over to Luffy and smirked.

"Take all the time you need," She told him. "I'm going to have some fun,"

She picked up one of Zoro's swords Luffy brought out and swiped her hand across it, looking at the perfectly polished metal of the sword that was definitely being taken care of.

She disappeared suddenly as she opened her eyes and reappeared below the marine's, bringing the sword up and cutting five of the men's guns into pieces. They surrounded her quickly and tried to shot at her and cut her with the swords. She jumped into the air too quickly for them to see and landed on one of their sword tips lightly.

"You!" Morgan shouted, charging after her with his axe.

He swiped at her once, making her jump into the air away from him. He did it again, and this time pushed her into his men. They raised their swords at the same time he raised his arm, all ready to hit her with their weapons.

Suddenly her feet escaped her, the sword was taken out of her hold, and the sound of metal on metal was heard. She blinked her eyes, and saw Zoro leaning over her protectively as he caught all their swords with his own.

"Don't touch my sister!" Luffy shouted at Morgan, hitting him directly in the jaw.

Zoro threw all the men off of him and to the ground, helping her up gently and looking her over. "You okay?"

"Fine, thanks." She said, nodding her head.

"Hold it right there! I'll shoot him!" Helmeppo said, holding a shaking gun to Coby's head.

"Take care of my brother," She whispered to Zoro.

He looked down at her, only to find that she was gone already. She reappeared in front of Helmeppo and brought his gun up just as he shot it. The bullet went into the air and Luffy hit Helmeppo directly in the face. Zoro acted quickly and sliced at Morgan who was about to slice down on Luffy instead.

"Thanks, Zoro," Luffy said with a smile.

"It was nothing, Captain." He smiled back.

They went to Rika's restaurant and began to eat, letting Zoro ask his questions and Luffy to answer them. Soon Zoro became annoyed at the simplicity of Luffy and how he had no planning ability.

"Ne, Onee-chan," Rika said, tugging on her shirt. "Why are you wearing guy clothes?"

Crystal looked down at herself and laughed. "Because all I had were brothers, so there weren't any girl's clothing."

"I can let you have some of my old ones," Her mother said politely.

"That would be helpful, thank you." Crystal said, standing up and walking out with the mother.

Crystal soon came back out in short denim shorts that barely covered her thighs, a black tube top under a dark blue tank top, and a short grey jacket that was sleeveless and ended just below her chest. She wore boots up to her calves, and a belt that could be hooked up to a weapon if needed.

Marine's suddenly came into the bar and looked at them. "Is it true that you guys are pirates?" The head marine asked.

"Yeah, we just found a new comrade! We're pirates!" Luffy answered them plainly.

"We are very thankful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan." He told them as he began to straighten his hat. "Though now that we know you are pirates, we can't look the other way. You must leave this town immediately! We owe you our lives so we will not contact headquarters."

The villagers began to complain to them, making the marine's a bit uncomfortable. Crystal patted Rika's head and gave her a small bag with money in it for the clothes and food, making sure the marine's didn't see. She stood up with Luffy and Zoro and stood between them; both of the guys not letting the marine's come near her.

The marine asked if Coby was their ally, and Luffy began to tell them about Alvida the woman pirate he worked for. Crystal knew all too well what her brother was doing, and by the looks of it, so did Zoro. Coby and Luffy ended up fighting one another, making the Marine's believe they were enemies completely. Crystal grabbed Zoro's arm and they began to walk out of the town with Luffy right behind them. They made it to the docks and looked at the small boat that was theirs.

"That was really something back there," Zoro said with a laugh. "Well it was a good experience. But everyone will hate us from now on."

"The life of a pirate," Crystal sighed.

"Yeah," Luffy laughed, picking up the rope to untie the boat.

"Luffy-san! Crystal-san!" Coby shouted, making the team turn around and look at the boy. "Thank you so much!" He saluted them proudly. "This marine will never forget you!"

"Never heard of a marine thanking a pirate." Zoro said, making Luffy laugh.

They jumped on the boat and let the sail down. Luffy began to wave his arms as Crystal waved lightly at them and Zoro smirked. Rika stood smirking as she waved at them back. The boat set off and Crystal stared in shock as the Marine's who just sent them away all saluted them off to sea.

"Going to be one hell of an adventure," Crystal said with a smile, watching her brother hang onto his hat.

"I will become the pirate king!" Luffy said determined.

"You're always rambling about becoming the pirate king…any particular reason?" Zoro asked, looking at him confused.

"Nope, not really." Luffy said, "But I want to be strong! I want to be able to protect Crystal and my family and friends!" he smiled proudly. "And I made a vow to that man. To make a strong crew, to go after the greatest treasure, and to become the pirate king! This strawhat knows it all!"

Crystal giggled as she leaned back on Zoro, feeling the muscles in his arm shift embarrassingly beneath her.


End file.
